New Found Puppy Love
by xInsanityxOfxLove
Summary: While Kiba is looking for his dog Akamaru he happens to have a run in with a new girl. KibaxOC


"Hmm, which dog should I get.." I was in a pet shop and was looking for the absolute perfect pet. So far, no luck. Puppy tongues assaulted me everywhere I went silently crying pick me, pick me! Of course, I felt bad knowing I could only choose one. My first dog, Harley, had died at least a year ago. It broke my heart and I was grieving for days. He was the sweetest dog and my best companion. He was small, only a Yorkshire Terrior, but we shared a special bond. We both knew each others feelings and we were always side by side. He comforted me when I was upset, and protected and slept by me at night. It was a friendship that was really rare. Looking around the shop little children, most likely in the academy pointed at puppies and played with them.

Still indecisive, I decided to exit the store when something gently pulled at my shoe. Looking down I saw an adorable white dog tugging me towards a certain area. Guessing he wanted me to follow him I nodded at him and he trotted over to a small section by the dog treats. Between one of the bins filled with treats was a black newborn at least 6 months old with white paws. 'Omg! He's adorable! Those little white paws! And look at his nose! He's so cute! Looks like I found one' I learned over to pick her up, as I learned by "checking" and cradled her in my arms when a loud voice met my ears. Looking over I saw a boy, who I kind of reconized, with brown hair and markings with red paint on his face. 'He's a genin, one of the kids in my class.'

"Akamaru! Where'd you go boy, I was looking for you!" he questioned the dog. The dog, known as Akamaru, yipped and the genin nodded in understanding. 'Hm, interesting. He can understand his dogs too...' Akamaru must have said something again because the boy who you remembered as Kiba looked up at you.

"Uh hi. My name is Sarori, your dog led me to my new companion," you finished with a smile. Akamaru barked and made a little nod of approval. You laughed and Kiba said his introduction. "Ya, my name is Kiba. You were in my class at the academy huh?" You nodded and motioned for him to follow you. Heading for the cashier you payed and walked on out Kiba at your side. "Um shouldn't you buy supplies?" he questioned looking kind of lost. "No, I have some leftover stuff at home from my other dog." you finished ending with a sad note. He nodded catching on what you were implying.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." He turned to head the other way but his two team mates caught up to him. The first one had dark brown hair, black sunglasses, and was wearing a large jacket. You recognized him as the "bug master." 'Shino, and of course, Hinata' Hinata was one of your friends but you didn't meet up much.

"Hey Hinata" you said. She smiled and replied also with a greeting without stumbleing on her words. Kiba and Shino looked surprised at this but quickly shook it off. "Hey Kiba, whose this?" he asked referring to you. Kiba made a quick introduction and Shino nodded. "So Sarori, do you want to train with us?" Hinata added with a hopeful tone. "Sure I'd love to, as long as it's ok with you guys," you added not wanting to sound rude. They shrugged and you heading to a training area.

The rest of them went off to practice jutsus and target practice but you headed to an area suitable for training animals. Your new dog was at least old enough to train and learn some new tricks. Unlike Harley, judging by the size this one would grow to a reasonable weight for training.

"Hey! So you use dogs in battles too huh?" Kiba called out to you. You nodded and told the dog to sit. Starting with the basics, to your surprise she quickly moved through sit, stand, speak, and many others. "Well, I guess your ready... Cheiro." (ch-hear-row) Your dog barked with appreciation for the new name. "Hey Kiba! Lets have a race. My dog is too young to battle so let's do a relay race thing." He nodded thinking of a way to make this exciting.

"Ok, I have a deal, if I win you take Akamaru and I to the ramen shop and pay for WHATEVER we order." You nodded and replied, "Ok, if I win... you have to buy Cheiro all the doggy treats she wants." He nodded with approval and the race started.

Racing down a 100 meter dash with a ball in your hand you threw it to Cheiro who caught it expertly. Kiba was a few seconds behind you but his dog was older and faster than Cheiro and caught up quickly. Cheiro who really wanted to win put everything she got into it and pulled through one second before Akamaru. "Yes! We did it!" Cheiro ran over to you and jumped into your arms attacking you with her puppy licks.Whispering in her ear, she slyly walked over to Akamaru who was distracted. Giving a big bark in his ear he freaked out and growled at her. Giving him a playful look she leaned in and licked him on the nose running back to you. "Awww that was so cute! High five girlfriend or puppy friend..!" She put her paw in the air and smacked your hand. "Kiba?" you called out noticing he was no where in sight. "BOO!" he yelled in your ear. You jumped up in the air and screamed noticing it was just a trick..

"Kiba.." you said in a deadly warning tone. If there was one thing you didn't like it was when someone snuck up on you. Cheiro by your side, you chased Kiba and Akamaru around the training site barking and screaming your heads off. Finally catching up to Kiba, he turned around to look and stopped and you slammed right into him. His back hit the ground.. with you on top. Your lips slammed against his and you both tensed from the impact and shock. Cheiro and Akamaru sitting next to each other put their noses in the air and howled. Coming back to your senses you tried to pull up but Kiba grabbed your head and pushed you back down rubbing his tongue against your bottom lip for entry. You granted it and your tongues wrestled against the other fighting for dominance . So far, he was winning.

Hearing the howling, Shino and Hinata peeked over from the bushes. Hinata turned a little red at the sight she was seeing. Even though you weren't on top of him anymore it was still a full fledged make-out scene.

Shino chuckled and to Hinata said

"I guess that's what they call puppy love.."

gives self a pat on the back


End file.
